


Fireflies

by allaboutthebooz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaboutthebooz/pseuds/allaboutthebooz
Summary: The only thing to do after having a nightmare, is to go for a Drive.





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is gold!

Nothing was better than driving through the back roads of Lebanon, Kansas in the middle of the night with Dean. When they both couldn’t sleep, they knew they were better off riding around in Baby. It started when Dean started having nightmares before going to Hell, all those years ago. They would be sleeping in one of the many motel rooms and Y/N would wake to him rolling around and talking in his sleep. He would be begging the Hounds and demons not to take him, that he wasn’t ready to die. She would wake him in hopes to ease his fears. He would wake with a start and look around trying to remember where he was. He would look at Y/N with so much fear in his eyes and all she could do was hold him. They would talk until his heartbeat became normal again. Neither being able to go back to sleep. That was when she recommended, they go for a drive.

Tonight, was no different. Except, instead of Dean having the nightmares, it was her turn. It was always the same nightmare that plagued her mind. She would be five years old, hiding in the corner of her parents’ closet. Hands over her mouth, tears falling down her face. She was forced to listen to the werewolves tear her parents apart. She had to listen to their screams as their hearts were ripped form their chests. She had to listen to the werewolves’ search for the missing child they had seen in pictures above the fireplace.

She remembers praying that they never found her. She remembers them leaving her parents’ bodies lying there, as they moved to her room. She remembers hearing gunshots go off. She remembers shaking as a figured moved in front of the closet she was hiding in and yanking the door open. She remembers trying to disappear into the wall behind her, before John Winchester’s concerned face moved closer for her to see. She remembers him picking her up and her hiding herself within his big arms. She remembers him driving her to Bobby’s and introducing her to his boys. The same boys that she had been with ever since that night.

She woke with a start to find Dean leaning over her. Worry in his eyes. Once she declared she was okay, he pulled her out of their bed and through the Bunker. They climbed into the sleek black car and Dean pulled it onto their favorite back roads. Windows down, the cool night air blowing Y/N’s hair around.

He drives for a while before pulling on a dirt trail and parking Baby in an open field. Fireflies danced through the night. The night sky, clear of any clouds. The radio silent of any music. Dean leaving the car running and the headlights on as he climbed out of the car. Y/N following his lead. They moved to stand in front of Baby, meeting in the middle.

Dean reaches out and gathers her hands in his. He pulls her close, bringing one of her hands around his neck while holding the other in his hand. Putting his empty hand, on her waist. He pulls her flush against him as he starts to slowly move them around in circles. No music, just the fireflies and crickets. She lays her head on his shoulder and sighs. Closing her eyes, she allows Dean to lead her around the field in a slow dance. No words spoken, just the sound of their heartbeats filling their ears.


End file.
